


Disappearance

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bored Magnus Bane, Funny, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Turns out, when Magnus gets bored clothes fall from the sky~Jace and Izzy were in the middle of a sparring match when the shirt fell from the roof."What the hell?" Jace exclaimed as it landed on his head"That looks like Alec's shirt," Izzy said, grabbing it off her brother's face
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a Pintrest post I saw ages ago, so I take no credit for the prompt! This work is also on Wattpad under @HigherFurtherFaster- so yeah, that is me and this is my own work.  
> This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are entirely my own, that being said I hope you enjoy what my weird brain produces!

When Magnus was bored his favourite thing to do was to make an item of Alec's clothing disappear, Alec would be walking around their home and suddenly find himself shirtless on many occasions. However, this habit had gotten out of hand more than once. Today was an example of that.

Two Clave representatives had come over to their loft to discuss the Downworlder-Shadowhunter alliance with Alec, and to potentially deliberate the idea of spreading it to other cities. To put it lightly, this was a very big deal. It was definitely not the time for Magnus to get bored, but boredom seldom listens to what you want.

The first part of the meeting had gone smoothly and all that needed to be spoken about had been discussed, the Melbourne, London and Ottawa Institutes had all agreed to trialling the Alliance meetings in their cities with the Downworld leaders of their major packs and clans as well as their High Warlocks. Now they representatives were amicably chatting with Alec about the usual Shadowhunter stuff, the best way to kill a demon and whatnot, in all honesty Magnus had stopped listening once the talk turned from the Alliance to demon killing.

As most people know, habits are a hard thing to stop if they are practised enough, and Magnus had practised this one frequently. Forgetting that he and Alec were not alone he waved his had and with a small flash of blue sparks Alec's shirt vanished, leaving two very confused Clave representatives and a bare-chested Shadowhunter.

"What the heck happened to your shirt?" One of the representatives asked, shock plain on her face.

"Magnus did," Alec replied reaching for his jumper that was lying over the arm of the couch. "He does it when he gets bored," he added, sending his boyfriend a playful glare.

"Habits are hard to break Alexander," Magnus replied nonchalantly, giving Alec's jumper a small glare.

"Yeah, well if you could just try a bit harder not to do that in front of other people I would appreciate it," Alec said giving the representatives an apologetic look

"No promises," smirked Magnus

"Um, well I do apologise for boring you Mr Bane," one of the representatives said

"Yes, we had not realised we had overstayed our welcome," the other added

"Apology accepted, next time if you wish to discuss Shadowhunting tactics I will find something more interesting to do," Magnus said with a laugh "I can only listen to so many ways to behead a demon before I start getting bored,"

"I though you liked it when I got into my 'Shadowhunter mode'" Alec teased

"I do, so authoritative" Magnus replied with a shrug

"Anyway, uh, thank you for hosting us tonight Mr Lightwood and Mr Bane. It will be wonderful to see the Downworlder-Shadowhunter Alliance spread to other countries," the shorter representative said pulling his companion towards the door.

"Your welcome, I hope you have a nice rest of your night," Alec replied as the door closed. Once the representatives had left he turned towards Magnus with a sigh "Was that really an accident?Or did you just do it to get them to leave?" he asked

"Surprisingly, it was an accident. It was just an added bonus that they left," Magnus answered before pulling Alec towards him. Their lips collided in a fiery kiss, and their hands roamed each others familiar bodies. Never breaking the kiss they stumbled into the bedroom where blue sparks rid them of the rest of their clothes.

~

Jace and Izzy were in the middle of a sparring match when the shirt fell from the roof.

"What the hell?" Jace exclaimed as it landed on his head

"That looks like Alec's shirt," Izzy said, grabbing it off her brother's face

"Isn't he supposed to be having a meeting with some Clave reps tonight?" Jace replied, visibly confused

"It could be over," Izzy suggested "Or Magnus could have gotten bored during the meeting, I guess we'll find out by waiting for how long it takes for the rest of the clothes to follow," she said with a shrug and tossed the shirt to the side before aiming a spin hook kick at Jace's head. 

Narrowly ducking the kick Jace laughed "Yeah, I guess we will,"

After another five minutes of hand-to-hand sparring their question was answered as a ragged hoodie and a pair of holey jeans fell from the ceiling followed by a designer shirt and red leather pants, Jace looked up as the clothes fell and immediately regretted it as a pair of gold boxers landed on his face. "Again! Why do the never land on you?" he exclaimed as they were followed by his Parabatai's black ones.

"Because Magnus has good aim," Izzy laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought and feel free to give me any feedback, comments and kudos are adored (but don't feel like you have to). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
